This invention relates generally to lighting systems for rotating toys and in particular to a lighting system particularly adapted for embodiment in the so-called "flying saucer" toy.
The well known flying saucer toy is simply a light weight disc having aerodynamic characteristics enabling it to travel considerable distances when thrown. When thrown in a normal fashion the disc spins during flight. A typical flying saucer toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678. To add interest to use of the saucer and also to enhance location and recovery thereof, lights have been mounted on the saucer, usually at the periphery. Typical of such systems is the chemiluminescent system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,723; the simple on-off battery powered system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,246; or the battery powered flashing light system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,614. The latter patent describes a circuit for a flying saucer toy in which light emitting diodes located on the saucer periphery flash at fixed time intervals. The circuit is designed so the blinks are intense but of short duration. In fact, the current wave form comprises alternate positive and negative spikes that exponentially decay to zero. The flash frequency is adjustable by a potentiometer in the circuit and, once set, remains constant regardless of whether the toy is at rest or in motion. The flash frequency is set at about midpoint of the anticipated range of rotational speed of the toy during flight. Lighting circuits have also been incorporated in spinning tops and include a normally open centrifugal switch that closes when rotation of the top exceeds a predetermined minimum rate.
Although the above described lighted flying saucers are workable they still present some shortcomings. The chemiluminescent system has the basic disadvantage that once actuated it cannot be deactivated hence simply stays on until exhausted. The continuously-on battery operated system can be turned on and off at will, but is just not very interesting. Moreover, it makes a continual draw on the battery. The light emitting diode system partially overcomes the low battery life problem but is not efficient as to light output for given power consumption. Moreover, light emitting diodes are available in only a few colors thus limiting their use as an identifier when a number of players are competing with lighted flying saucers.